User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/My Own Unit batch: Rasenna Guardians
7 star Male Fire Phoenix Wildfire Cole Leader Skill:Erupting Volcano: ''40% boost to Hp, Greatly boost Critical hit rate and damage & Critical hits hugely boost next turns Critical & BB damage'' BB:Titian Shadow: ''14 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost Critical hit rate and damage and hugely boost BB gauge on Critical for 3 turns & 20% Light and Dark elemental damage reduction and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn'' SBB:Solar Combust:'' 18 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost Citical hit rate and damage and hugely boost BB gauge on Critical for 3 turns & 20% Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elemental damage reduction and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn'' UBB:Marooned Soul:'' 23 combo massive fire attack on all enimies, massively boost Critical hit rate and damage and 75% damage eduction for 3 turns & enormous Light and dark elemental damage reduction and 25% Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elemental damage reduction for 2 turns '' Extra Skill:Millenial Rising: ''Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks'' Cost:42 Hp:7,503 Atk:2,682 Def:2,495 Rec:2,471 7 star Male Water Terminal Drowning Zach Leader skill:Impure Cascade's Torrent: ''Enormous boost to Spark damage & damage against status inflicted foes and heals & boost BB gauge when status ailment is inflicted and on Spark'' BB:Rapid Fountain: 38 combo powerful water attack on all enimies, boost BB gauge on Spark, inflicts status ailments on Spark and boost Spark damage & damage against status inflicted foes for 3 turns SBB:Tidal Effusion: ''45 combo powerful water attack on all enimies, recovers Hp & boost BB gauge on Spark, inflicts staus ailments on Spark and boost Spark damage & damage against status inflicted foes for 3 turns'' UBB:Limitless Deluge: ''32 combo massive water attack on all enimies,hugely recovers Hp & boost BB gauge on Spark, inflicts status ailments on Spark and massively boost Spark damage & damage against status inflicted foes for 3 turns'' Extr''a Skill:Selfish Despise:'' ''Hugely boost Spark damage & Spark damage boost Hp '''Info:Spark damage boost Hp: On spark it boost Hp of said user.It boost 100-200. there is a limited amout of hp to get. The max is 10,000. '''Cost:''42 Hp:7,610 Atk:2,573 Def:2,495 Def:2,482 7 star Female Earth Zealous Imperial Elby Leader Skill:Tremor Dragon's Eye: ''35% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, massively boost BC & HC efficacy and boost Stronger elemental damage'' BB:Fissure Whirl: ''15'' combo powerful earth attack on a single enemy, boost all allies BB gauge, greatly boost all elemental damage and boost HC & Bc drop rate for 3 turns SBB:Hostile Resent:'' 19 combo powerful earth attack on a single enemy, boost all allies BB gauge, removes all status ailments, adds all elements to attack and boost HC & BC drop rate for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max'' UBB:Perilous Risk: '''''21 combo massive earth attack on a single enemy, enormously boost all allies BB gauge, removes all status ailments, adds all elments to attack, negates all ststus ailments and massively boost all elemental damage for 3 turns ' '' '''Extra Skill:Forgotten Loss: '100% boost to Atk,Def, & Rec when BB gauge is full Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,721 Atk:2,465 Def:2,479 Rec:2,473 7 star Male thunder Lightning Ethnarch Vanoss ''' '''Leader Skill:Sovereign Fulmination: ''100% boost to Atk for first 2 turns, 80% boost to Atk, hugely boost Atk when Hp or BB gauge is full and greatly boost Atk relative to Hp depleted'' BB:Vain Disruption: ''17 combo powerful thunder attack on all enimies, additional attack at end of turn, hugely boost BB Atk & Atk, and hugely boost BB gauge when attacked & attacking for 3 turns '' SBB:Hyperion Raze: ''20 combo powerful thunder attack on all enimies, additional attack at end of turn, hugely boost BB Atk & Atk, greatly boost attack relative to Hp and hugely boost BB gauge when attacked & attacking for 3 turns '' UBB: Baleful Glance: ''26 combo massive thunder attack on all enimies & 8 combo massive thunder attack on a single enemy, massive attack at end of turn, enormously boost BB Atk & Atk and enormously boost BB gauge when attacked & attacking for 3 turns '' Extra Skill:Auric lightning: ''Hugely boost attack relative to how full BB gauge is & hugely boost BB gauge when attacking normally'' Cost'': ''42 Hp:7,537 Atk:2,852 Def:2,460 Rec:2,459 7 star Male light Condemned Divination Rollan Leader Skill:Foreshadowed Occurrence: 40% boost to Def and Rec, high probable infliction of random status ailment whan attacking, massive boost to damage dealt to status inflicted foes and 25% damage reduction from status inflicted foes BB:Guilty Death: ''13 combo powerful light attack on all enimies,probable infliction of random status ailment when attacking, boost Rec relative to Def and boost damage dealt to status inflicted foes for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction from status inflicted foes & huge status ailment immunity reduction for 1 turn'' SBB:Descendless Rise: ''16 combo powerful light attack on all enimies, probable random status ailment counter when attacked, boost Def relative to Rec, adds Water & Earth elments to attack, boost Light elemental damage and boost damage dealt to status inflicted foes for 3 turns & huge status ailment immunity reduction for 1 turn'' UBB:White Malady: ''20 combo massive light,Water,Earth attack on all enimies, probable infliction of status ailment when attacking & status ailment counter when attacked, enormous status ailment immunity reduction and boost to damage dealt to satus inflicted foes, 75% damage reduction from status inflicted foes and hugely boost Light, Water, and Earth elemental damage for 3 turns'' Extra Skill:Regretful decision: ''reduction in BC required to fill BB gauge & 30% boost to all parameters when 6 Egyptian God items are equipped '' Info: ''6 Eygptian god items('' Flaming Crown: 100% boost to Atk when Hp is full and boost BB gauge when attacking & when being attacked '' '''Issa's Anklet: 'Negates all status ailments, recovers Hp every turn and 40% boost to Hp and Def '' '''Bidas: 'Huge boost to Bb gauge fill rate and boost damage dealt to status inflicted enimies '' '''Eye of Horitus: '''Large boost to Critical and Spark damage & Boost BB gauge on Spark and Critical ' '''Saintly Light:Negates weaker elemetal attack, critical damage,def ignoring damage and spark damage and Atk, Def and Rec reductions '' '''Nirvana, the Truth: 2''0% boost to all parameters and enormously fills BB gauge every turn. Each of these items once belonged to one of the Egyptian gods ' )'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,490 Atk:2,632 Def:2,471 Rec:2,485 7 star Female dark Despotic Eclipse Olive ''' '''Leader Skill:Midnigth Reign: '''40% boost to Hp and Rec, absorbs Hp when attacking, negates Atk,Def, & Rec reductions and hugely boost BB Atk, Spark and Darl elemental damage '''BB:Silver Markings: ''21 combo massive dark attack on all enimies(damage relative to remaining Hp) partial Hp drain, enormously boost own BB Atk, Spark and Dark elemental damage and adds Def ignoring effect for all allies for 3 turns, massive Def reduction for 1 turn and fills own BB gauge to max '''SBB:Vengeful Malice: '24 combo massive dark attack on all enimies(consecutive uses boost damage), partial Atk, Def, & Rec drain, enormously boost own BB Atk, Spark and Dark elemental damage and adds Def ignoring effect for all allies for 3 turns, massive Def reduction for 1 turn and fills own BB gauge to max UBB:Infernal Shadow: 28'' combo massive dark attack on all enimies, enormously boost all allies BB Atk, Spark damage and Dark elemental damage, massive Def reduction, adds massive Hp absoption effect for 3 turns and fills own BB gauge to max '' Extra Skill:Cunning Plots: ''Hugely recovers Hp at end of enimies turn & negates Atk, Def, & Rec reductions'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,531 Atk:2,590 Def:2,462 Rec:2,587 Which one is your favorite? Cole. Zach. Elby. Vanoss. Rollan. Olive. Please comment below. Tell me what you think of them